A conventional printer performs a recording operation on a long paper sheet wound into a roll shape (roll paper). When such a printer uses a recording object that is roll paper large in size and heavy consequent to having a large diameter and width in the rolled state, a frame that holds the roll paper is formed of a metal plate-shaped member having a certain thickness so as to ensure the strength of the mechanism holding the roll paper.
Printers include electrical system components for drive control and power supply to units included in the printer and these electrical system components must be insulated. In the case of a configuration using a metal frame for holding roll paper, the frame must be insulated. Conventionally, for example, arrangement is such that insulation properties of the frame are ensured by coating the metal frame with a paint having high electrical insulation properties.
Techniques related to a printer using roll paper as a recording object include, for example, a technique of a label printer that is configured to rotatably support a core shaft for mounting a label sheet and has a body core unit that is a cylindrical shape having a first diameter and insertable into a winding core portion of a label sheet and a label sheet mounting unit disposed at a predetermined part in a longitudinal middle portion of the body core unit and having a second diameter that is smaller than the first diameter (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-239259
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-284842